Dead Man's Chest
by Witchy Pirate
Summary: This is a rewritten part of the Dead Man's chest with my own character again. Max, of course.


As the moon rose and shown on the dark sea, the quiet sounds of the wind blowing, the waves slapping the side of the ship and the near by cliff, the creaking lines of the ship, all sea sounds were joined by a drunken, singing-slur of words.

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest. Yo, ho, ho, and a bottle of rum." Max turned and glanced over in his direction. The ships lamps were put out so that it's black sails would blend into the night and not be seen. There was but one lamp now, Gibbs carried it in his hand and set it soen on the deck while singing: "Drink and the devil, and done for the rest. Yo, ho, ho, and a bottle of rum."

He laughed and took a drink of the liquid in his flask. Max sighed and chimed in, gloomily singing: "The mate was fixed with the bosons pike." The bleak, dark song fitted this place all to well. As she opened her mouth to sing the next line, she was inturrupted by a bell ringing in the distance.

Max quickly looked back over to the cliff where it glowed orange from the fire lighting. She could see men being dragged around, others being pushed into cages, and crows flying over them, swooping down and pecking at their eyes and skin.

As another wave of horrified and painstricken screams flowed around hem, echoing in the fog, the crew fell silent again. Max sat on a barrel close to the railing, watching and listening. It was the only thing she could do besides worry.

Jack Sparrow was somewhere over there, in that horrible place, a prison for porare. Joshamee Gibbs looked over in her direction, as another man was dragged through the gate of the stone walls.

"Clearly, the way in is easy." she said, her voice hoolow and empty.

"Aye, it's the getting out that is the problem. It you need out alive." Gibbs answered back. Guards of the prison walked out on the ledge of the cliff carrying six coffins.

Each coffin was tossed over the side of the cliff into the ocean below. The tide carried them off, but as they floated away, Max absentmindedly noticed that one floated lower in the water than the rest of them.

The crew went oon wandering about the ship and Max turned back to the prison. A crow floated down from the cliff and Max watched it as it headed for the coffins. It landed ont he lower of the six and began scratching and pecking at the lid.

After a short while of listening to the sound, Max looked over to it again. "That's rather annoying actually," she sighed. The inhabitant inside must have agreed, for at that moment a loud bang of a gun being fired came from the coffin and the bird was lost in a cloud of smoke and feathers.

As the gunshot sounded, Max jumped and screamed, covering her mouth. She stood up and looked at the coffin again. Through the hole that had been shot was a hand pointing a gun arouns. But it was no skeleton, the gun dissappeared back into the coffin and the lid was broken farther so that the inhabitant could sit up and out of it.

The man was searching the coffin, frantically, for soemthing. Moments later, a hat was pulled out and placed firmlt back on the head of none other than the infamous Jack SParrow

Max laughed in relief, "I swear, that man is no bird, but a cat!" Meaning that he had to have had nine lives. The crew laughed and gathered around a break in the railing where their captain would soon appear.

Gibbs held out his hand to help Jack up, but instead of getting the captain's hand, he was handed the wet skeleton leg that was used as an oar. The crew stepped back to give the captain room bu Max stepped forward holding out her hand as well.

As the captain grabbed her hand, she helped him back onto the deck of the ship and looked at the leg Gibbs still held. "Jack...that's disgusting." she wrinkled her nose and looked back to him.

"Terribally sorry, love." he answered as his coat was drapped overhis shoulders. "But there is no other way out of a Turkish prison."

"Not according to plan then?" Gibbs asked.

Jack looked from Max to Gibbs, "Complications arose. Pursuade and overcome." he smirked walking past him. Max stepped aside so he could pass.

"So, you got what you went in for?" Gibbs asked following him.

"Yup," Jack turned back to him, stopping beside Max. Jack pulled out a piece of cloth from his belt and waved it in from of them. The two of them looked at the other, confused. Maybe he was really mad after all?

"That?" Leech asked as he looked over the captain's shoulder. Jack quickly turned around and found himself facing the rest of the crew. He opened his mouth to say something but only jumped back and screamed with the rest of the crew as the cursed monkey jumped in the middle of the group.

It only took Jack a few seconds to aim his pistol at the creature and pull the trigger. But it only made a click, he had used his one shot on the bird and the monkey still ran, carrying the peice of cloth with him as he changed from and average monkey to a skeleton everytime he stepped into the moon light.

Jack tossed his pistol aside and grabbed the nearest one that he coul find. "Jack no!" Max yelled stepping towards the monkey.

The shot went off just as she spoke and the bullet hit the monkey making him drop the piece of cloth that he was carrying.

Jack turned to Max and handed her back the pistol with a smirk. "You know he can't die, love."

Max smirked back, "I was meaning the other monkey, not you."

Marty scambled forward and grabbed the cloth before anyone else could get near it. He unfolded the thing and held it at arms link to examine it. "It's a key?" he asked looking at the captain.

"No!" Jack exclaimed stepping foreward and taking it from him. "Much better...it is a drawing of a key!" He smirked and showed it to the crew.

Max looked at the picture of the strange two pronged key. "That's it? You went inside THAT," she pointed back to the prison where more screams could be heard. "To get a picture of a key? Not even a real key?" She sighed, Would she ever understand men, or a little more complicated, Jack? 


End file.
